El dolor de perder a alguien
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: La muerte de alguien desfragmentiza lentamente el respeto y afecto que tenían por Nico e incluso la confianza del mismo. Jasico.


El dolor de perder a alguien  


Nico centric

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson ni Dioses del Olimpo, me pertenece, aunque si me perteneciera no sería tan mala como el tío Rick con Nico :'c

Advertencias: Si Percy les suena bien hijo de su mamá, es mi culpa xD

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Las sombras te persiguen, hacen lo posible por tirarte pero no lo permites. Ignoras los interesantes "estás solo" que constantemente te dicen. Gritas por ayuda, pero nadie acude a tu llamado. Estás solo. Caes y comienzas a bajar y cuando piensas que es tu fin, un calor familiar te sujeta y te levanta. No puedes dejarle de observar.  
_

_—¿Estás bien?— Te pregunta. Asientes lentamente en automático.— Eso estuvo loco.— Tus emociones se desbordan, tu mano continua sobre la suya y la aprietas._

_—Te amo, Percy.— Abres los ojos nervioso. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Te sale sin pensarlo y tan pronto lo haces las sombras suenan, chillan y solo escuchas risas oscuras por parte de Jackson._

_—¿Eh? Eres repugnante, Nico Di Angelo.— Las palabras te destrozan y todo a tu alrededor comienza a desfragmentarse.— Tu estás solo, siempre lo estarás.— Te estresas, las sombras te rodean.— Jackson nunca te correspondera, Grace dejará de hablarte... Eres un asco, el homosexual hijo de Hades, Nico di Angelo...— Y las sombras te tragan, escuchas los chillidos del Tártaro y todo se vuelve oscuro..._

Te despiertas agitado de la cama. Estas sudando y sabes que has estado gritando porque tu garganta te duele. No has podido frenar las pesadillas desde tu estancia en el Tártaro. Te levantas de la cama y te das una ducha. Te pones ropa limpia antes de salir de la cabaña número trece, la de Hades. Llevas un rato dentro del campamento mestizo, todos llevan una estancia larga ahí para habituarse antes de volver a sus respectivos sitios. Tras la derrota de Gea, muchas cosas cambiaron. Hazel te pidió que te quedaras, quería estar con todos para superar más fácil lo sucedido. Y aunque te incomoda ver a Percy y Annabeth por todas partes, aunque no tanto como antes, has decidido quedarte por tu hermana, porque ella te necesita y tu la necesitas.

Vas a desayunar, usualmente te lo saltarías pero la pesadilla te ha causado hambre. Tienes un pedazo de pan y queso en tu bandeja y te sientas solitario en tu mesa, como todo el tiempo. Porque es tan lúgubre que nadie se acercara a ella, incluso esta en las reglas no sentarse en las mesas de otros... Aunque eso es algo que nadie respeta, supones que solo siguen las reglas cuando se trata de pasar tiempo con el hijo de Hades. Antes de darte cuenta, hay otras presencias a tu alrededor, eso te sorprende. Te arrebatan tu plato y estás por quejarte o lanzar un golpe cuando te ponen otra más llena... Queso, pan, uvas, carne, leche y huevos revueltos. Es demasiado para ti, alzas la mirada y puedes ver la resplandeciente _y sensual_ sonrisa de Jason Grace.

—Necesitas comer más, estás en los huesos.— Menciona, sentándose a tu lado, con mucha más comida. Supones que es para él. Piensas que esta llenando el vacío con comida y eso no es bueno... No le hace bien a nadie superar su dolor con otros vicios... El vacío no se llena con nada.— ¿Estás bien?

Estás por negar cuando Leo se sienta frente a ustedes. Te pone varios botecitos de pudín de chocolate frente a ti y solo observas el dulce con pasión. Y le lanza uno a Jason que golpea su frente, tu ríes en silencio y por unos segundos Jason y Leo te observan como si fueras lo más interesante del planeta.

—Me dijeron que te gusta el chocolate.— Dice, justo al sentarse.—¿Estás bien? Luces pálido.

No respondes, en cambio comienzas a comer en silencio. Algunos durante el desayuno te observan con rencor, como si hubieras causado algo terrible y sabes que lo has hecho. Te estremeces y te das cuenta de que tienes frío... Continúas tu desayuno, escuchas a Jason y Leo hablar y no dejas de pensar que no encajas en ese sitio. Abres uno de los botes de chocolate y comienzas a comerlo, lentamente, con los dedos. Leo comienza a observarte y Jason se ruboriza cuando hace lo que su mejor amigo. Leo te observa, fijamente. Jason fija su mirada en una mancha de chocolate sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de tus labios. Lame su dedo y te quita el chocolate, poco después limpia su dedo lamiéndolo. Te quedas pálido y a los pocos segundos un sonrojo cubre gran parte de tus mejillas.

—Lo siento.— Tartamudeó, tu le viste con nerviosismo.— Fue un impulso, perdón Nico.— Se disculpa contigo, pero sigues como en shock.

Niegas lentamente, saliendo de los nervios y tomas otro bote para abrirlo y hundir el dedo dentro, pareces un niño pequeño o eso piensas porque no pasa mucho para que te fotografien, aunque los celulares no son admitidos en el campamento mestizo, pronto te das cuenta de que fue con otro aparato. Haces un puchero, determinado como infantil, y miras a Racher Dare, quien solo toma una nueva fotografía en su nueva cámara.

—¡No hagas...!— Jason te limpia más chocolate, con una sonrisa. Y te quedas mirándole, porque hace mucho que no sonríe... Y tu sonríes, entonces hay una nueva fotografía en la memoria del aparato, frunces el ceño y cierras los ojos.— ¡Rachel!— Exclamas y ella ríe.— ¡Grace, también calmate!

—Tierno.— Murmura Rachel, tomando otra fotografía.— Eres lindo cuando te pones nervioso, Nico Di Angelo.— Te quedas en silencio e inflas las mejillas.— Deberías decirle a Percy.— Esas palabras te perturbaron un poco y le miraste un rato, antes de volver tu vista al chocolate, bajo la mirada de Jason.— Eso no... Dile tus preferencias.— Piensas que ella sabe que tus sentimientos por Percy Jackson se esfumaron tan pronto que ni siquiera tu lo habías notado, pero tenía sentido hablarle sobre su gusto por los chicos.— De esa forma, lo preparas para contarle.— Si, esa última frase te hizo darte cuenta de que ella lo sabe. Rachel le hace una seña a Jason que decia que le pasara las fotos y los observas con sospecha.— Por cierto, Bianca te envia saludos. Aun no esta lista para verte, Nico. Pero ella esta muy orgullosa de ti.

—¿B-bianca?— Tartamudeas.— ¿E-ella te ha vi-visitado?— Suspira.— ¿Esta... Ella esta bien?— Cierras los ojos y la mano de Jason se encuentra con la tuya bajo la mesa. Dándote fuerzas.

—Ella está bien, siempre y cuando tu lo estés.— Te sonríe. Se levanta y se va. Te quedaste en silencio durante mucho rato, pero Jason no te soltó. Al parecer había notado algo que estabas intentando ocultar.

— Tienes fiebre.— Ya no pregunta, sabe que no le ibas a decir, pero de todas formas eso logra molestarle. Detesta que no le cuentes las cosas.— Termina tu chocolate y que Leo te lleve a tu cabaña.— Cierras los ojos, no quieres ver como se levanta y se va. Eso consigue hacerte daño.

Leo te observa y sonríe.

—Se preocupa por ti.— Te dice.— Todos lo hacemos.— Sabes que miente, la mayoría te odia.— Tu sabes lo que Jason siente...— Tira la basura y se acerca a ti para llevarte a donde Grace dijo.

Comienzas a caminar a su lado y decides hablar de lo que te inquieta. No has hablado con nadie tras lo de Gea. Ni siquiera con Jason, sientes que no tienes derecho a hablar con él...

—He tenido muchas pesadillas.— Sabes que ellos también, pero tu estás solo.— Sobre Percy.— Te ruborizas.— Sobre mis sentimientos, el Tártaro... Sobre Jason.— Tragas saliva y dejas escapar un sollozo.— Tengo tanto miedo, Leo. Extraño a Bianca y... Yo.— Te desplomas antes de llegar a tu cabaña. Tienes un ataque de nervios.— Yo no puedo seguir... No puedo seguir siendo tan fuerte...— Lloras y te sientes débil y vulnerable.— Y-yo... Yo necesito a Bianca.— Estás roto.— E-estoy cansado de esto, de hacer daño...

Leo se arrodilla y de abraza. Quizás nunca pensó que eras tan vulnerable a todo eso. Porque siempre fuiste tan fuerte y nadie notó cuan asustado estabas. Te suelta y se levanta, dice que irá por ayuda y tu tienes deseos de desaparecer, pero no lo haras de nuevo.

* * *

De nuevo, con la historia que le había prometido a los que leyeron el primero que escribí xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
